User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Interaction Pages
Everyone These type of pages should strictly for those who: a) appear in more than one season b) those who reach the merge or at the very least have pass the 10th episode mark TWICE for TDRTTI-TDATW while for the 3rd gen contestants only to those who pass the merge c) had reach the final six at any point d) have DIRECT/MAJOR interaction with 5 different characters (usually characters with sufficient interaction pages (3-4 for single seasons, 5 for multi) or having long interaction that could be potential page eg Anne Maria with Sadie/Geoff with Trent/ Lindsay with Noah) e) For 1st and 2nd gen contestants, must have interacted with at almost everyone (around 20) with 5 majors (or at least 3 interaction pages) and 12 minors (as in they actually talk, fight, play or argue, not laugh, cheer, glare etc) or interact with a few of the 3rd gen contestants. Single season 3rd gen must have 3 major (or at least 2 interaction pages) and 5 minors. f) in a relationship with another character g) have at least 2-3 major plot involving them and not always chiiping in somebody else. h) have at least 4 focus episodes (or 3 episodes for 3rd gen) not counting the episode they were eliminated in. i) single season at least 12 000 bytes. multi season at least 16000 bytes Note: if a single season contestant pass the merge, skip a) with the exception of a), if the character does not fullfill at least 4 of these requirements, they should not have an everyone page. SHOULD In addition to this, if two characters have everyone pages, please refrain from using the exact same passage from one's page in the other (eg Amy and Beth) and if they have an interaction page as well (Samey and Tyler), it have to be different than the overview also. This is to mostly to prevent the use of "copy and paste" cause lets face it, doing so is consider lazy. Be more creative. Accepted: Alejandro, Amy, Beth, Cameron, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Jo, Heather, Leonard, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Rodney, Sadie, Samey, Scott, Sky, Staci, Tyler Rejected: Anne Maria, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, Dakota, Ella, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Mike, Owen, Shawn, Trent, Topher. Possible: Beardo, Blaineley, Brick, Chris, Cody, Dave, DJ, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Max, Sam, Scarlett, Sierra, Sugar, Zoey. Interaction Pages *Alejandro and Bridgette *Alejandro and Eva *Alejandro and Geoff *Alejandro and Heather *Alejandro and Lightning *Alejandro and Sadie *Alejandro and Sky *Alejandro and Tyler *Amy and Anne Maria *Amy and Brick *Amy and Courtney *Amy and Geoff *Amy and Jo *Amy and Samey *Anne Maria and Beth *Anne Maria and Lightning *Anne Maria and Zoey *Beth and Lightning *Blaineley and Gwen *Blaineley and Harold *Blaineley and Leshawna *Blaineley and Justin *Brick and Jo *Brick and Scarlett *Brick and Scott *Bridgette and Geoff *Cameron and Heather *Cameron and Lightning *Cameron and Samey *Cameron and Scarlett *Cameron and Sky *Cameron and Tyler *Cody and Duncan *Cody and Heather *Cody and Scott *Cody and Sky *Cody and Tyler *Courtney and Gwen *Courtney and Jo *Courtney and Scott *Courtney and Tyler *Dakota and Sam *Dave and Heather *Dawn and Category:Blog posts